Just Because I Didn't Go, Don't Mean I'm Racist
by celrock
Summary: Susie explains why she didn't go to Los Vegas with her friends in the season 4 episode. This is in response to a disturbing comment left on the wiki page talking about that episode, I hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: I was inspired to write this short little one-shot after reading a disturbing comment I saw posted over on the Rugrats Wiki on the page about the Vacation episode from season 4, where some user named JustMeJordanW, asked if the Carmichael family wasn't included in that episode because of racism. Another user named Eagles911 replied and stated that racism had nothing to do with it, telling him to stop with such garbage, and that nobody is racist on the show. Okay, so I've made a tiny correction in a comment I left on the rightful episode, and chances are it'll come up during this little piece, and I'll explain at the very end if I must, but when reading that, I started thinking, how would Susie react if she had heard somebody talk like that about her and her family? Well, and sorry if she's somewhat out of character here in this little piece, but I feel she should stick up for herself, and tell everybody the real reason why she didn't go to Los Vegas with the rest of the gang. So without further a due, let's get started.

Just Because I Didn't Go, Don't Mean I'm Racist

Summary: Susie explains why she didn't go to Los Vegas with her friends in the season 4 episode. This is in response to a disturbing comment left on the wiki page talking about that episode, I hope you enjoy! Story is told from Susie's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. The OC of Peter, belongs to TCKing12.

Susie POV

Hi Everyone,

Well, you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, Peter was showing me this interesting site one day while I was staying at his castle that talked about the episodes of our show, when we came across that episode where all of my friends went to Slots Vegas. Peoples can leave comments on the page, and one of them asked if me and my family didn't go on the trip because we were racist. No sooner had he read this to me, when my mommy showed up to pick me up.

On the ride home, I felt very uneasy, and yet, confused by this comment. I know a lot of things, but I wasn't sure what racist meant. Wouldn't a racist be somebody who runs races? And if so, then I think this person was talking about this in the wrong place. If you're gonna talk about being a racist, then you should have left a comment on the page talking about that episode where me and Angelica kept competing with one another to see who was the biggest and bestest kid, where we did indeed, have a race towards the end of the episode. However, there was nothing put there except a comment claiming that Angelica cheats, and somebody else replying that they agreed, and sadly, I agree too, but I won't say anything to Angelica, because she'll just try to deny it.

So anyways, I asked my mommy later on what a racist is, and if it meant being somebody who runs races, to which she chuckled and explained to me that being racist means to be excluded because of something you can't change. She also toldid me that because we have darker skin from our friends, peoples have excluded our kind simply because of this fact. I couldn't believe peoples would be so mean. I mean, that's just how we're built. It also reminded me of a similar situation I was involved in once at a birthday party, sometime after I and my friends gotted over the Chickenpox and Angelica ran that lemonade stand, trying to keep the dimes for herself. We went to Timmy Mcnulty's birthday party, and he wouldn't let me, Angelica, or Lil play with him and the other boys because we were girls, claiming girls had coodies.

Realizing this, and after having mommy explain what being racist is, I now see that Timmy was being racist at his own birthday party. Pretty mean if you ask me, but since he decided to play with us after we all ran outside in the rain, I won't bring up the subject with him, since he don't do that no more, even if he can be a bit mean and irritating in other ways, and I'll admit, he's not exactly my favoritest person to hang around.

So, why didn't me and my family go with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica to Slots Vegas? Well, the truth is, I didn't actually know that's where they went. All mommy and daddy knowed was that Mrs. Pickles had called them, stating they were going out of town for a week, and asked us to pick up their mail and check on their dog Spike, since they weren't taking him on this trip. We didn't see them leave, though we did return to find a bunch of stuffing from a stuffed aminal all over the road. I founded out later that Tommy had dropped his stuffed tiger upon leaving for the trip, and we're guessing some aminal gotted to it and chewed it up. Sadly, there weren't enough pieces for my mommy to try to fix it, but despite this, my friends had fun in Slots Vegas, this really neat place with lots of lights, and Tommy toldid me he gotted to pet real live tigers on TV and Angelica toldid me she sang on stage. I didn't believe her at firstest, until Peter toldid me that he saw the whole thing on TV at his castle, as he couldn't take off from running his kingdom to go on the trip neither. So anyways, I then asked my mommy if the nextest time our friends went away on vacation, could we go too? She toldid me she'd have to think about it, as vacations cost a lot of money, and the truth is, me and my family are pretty big, with me, my mommy, my daddy, and my two big brothers and big sister. Also, everybody goes to school, while mommy is very busy as a doctor at the hopcickle, fixing up sick and hurted patients, not getting a lot of time off to take vacations, while my daddy is very busy helping to make the Dummi Bears show. And yes, my daddy is very busy too, and I really learned what goes on in making the Dummi Bears, that one day I was with my daddy for something called, Take your Daughter to Work Day, where I went with my daddy and the Dummi Bears man, yep, the same one that came to my house one time and I thought I'd have to move away cuz daddy would get a new house, they went and did something called a podcast, where they talked with a lovely guy named Dexter Manaro about what they do to make the show. I was sitting quietly over to the side, coloring in the coloringbook I brought along with me to keep busy, but believe me, I heard everything, and it's a lot of work to put that TV show together.

Also, don't think I ever toldid anybody this, but while they were away, I sadly, caught the chickenpox at daycare, so it's a good thing I didn't go. Though sometime after we gotted back, on the same day we were spose to go to Angelica's mommy's company picnic, my other friends had caught them, and as usual, Angelica tricked them into believing that they'd turn into chickens. Thanks to knowing from experience that it wasn't true, I told them the truth, and they were quite happy to learn they weren't turning into chickens.

So as you can see, me and my family just, don't have a lot of time or enough money to go on vacations very much. It has nothing with being racist, and Peter even showed me another comment, where another user even stated that none of us were racists, and that we were all friends with one another, and, they're absolutely right. So, I hope this clears everything up. If I'm not able to do something with my friends, it's gots nothing to do with being racist. We were just, busy doing something else that day or week, unable to be there that's all.

End of Susie POV

The End

Author's Note: So there you have it, what was going on with Susie while her friends went to Los Vegas. Also, the part where Randy Carmichael and Paul Gaspby spoke on a podcast with somebody named Dexter Manaro, who is an OC I created, parodying the host of the podcast I'm parodying here, that one being, The Nick Animation Podcast, with host, Hector Navaro, describing how The Dummi Bears is made. And yes, I was inspired to bring that up, after two people who work on Spongebob Squarepants, were recently featured on the real Nick Animation Podcast, doing just that, discussing with Hector how an episode is produced. And believe me, Susie is right, it's a lot of work to put the show together. And yes, I did make reference to a few episodes in that short little one-shot, those being, Susie vs. Angelica from season 2, Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster from season 3, Vacation, Chicken Pops, and Angelica's Last Stand from season 4, and A Very McNulty Birthday from season 5, and yes, Timmy McNulty was very racist in that episode, and I did actually leave a comment over on the Rugrats Wiki on that particular episode's page stating this fact. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope this is the end of anybody ever claiming Susie or any of the characters on this series being racist for that matter, because it isn't true, and with that, I hope to be back with more stories and updates to existing stories, sometime soon.


End file.
